


Bloqués dans la neige

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dorks in the snow, modern!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Il fallait que la Buick adorée de Virgil tombe en panne, et bien sûr, au plus froid de l'hiver, en pleine tempête de neige...
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara / Jean-Marie Duchesnes / Jean Picarel
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Bloqués dans la neige

Pour la troisième fois, Virgil regarda l'écran de son portable, à la recherche de la moindre petite barre, du plus petit signal. Rien. Aucun appel, aucun message, et le GPS refusait d'afficher autre chose qu'un fond de carte sans aucune indication. Il rangea l'appareil dans sa poche en soupirant, resserra sa veste autour de lui. Sa respiration s'échappait en petits nuages devant lui. C'était très joli dans l'air sombre, mais ça n'aidait pas beaucoup.

Il revint vers la voiture, tapant des pieds pour tenter de les garder au chaud. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mis autre chose que des bottes ? Il savait pourtant qu'elles n'étaient pas appropriées à un temps de neige. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient élégantes.... La Buick était arrêtée à moitié sur un banc de neige, une roue tournant encore lentement dans le vide. Sous le capot, tenu ouvert par une tige de métal, Jean-Marie farfouillait dans le moteur, éclairé par la lampe que Picarel tenait entre ses mains couvertes de ses manches. 

\- Alors ? demanda Picarel.

Jean-Marie lui grogna de tenir la lampe plus stable. L'égyptologue fit de son mieux pour essayer de supprimer ses tremblements. Mais si Virgil n'avait pas de bottes adaptées au froid, lui, c'était sa veste qui était bien trop légère pour le froid glacial. Son écharpe faisait au moins deux fois le tour de son cou, mais ne faisait pas grand-chose pour lui tenir chaud. Virgil vint se placer à côté de lui, prit la lampe pour la braquer sur le moteur. Jean-Marie grogna un remerciement et plongea plus loin dans le moteur.

\- Alors ? répéta Virgil.

\- Alors je peux rien faire, répondit le mécanicien. J'ai pas les pièces. Foutue galère.

Virgil se retint de faire une grimace ou marmoner une obscénité. Ce n'était pas la faute de Jean-Marie s'il ne pouvait rien faire, après tout. Le gamin referma le capot pour empêcher la neige de se déposer dedans, et remit ses gants.

\- Et tu as pu avoir quelqu'un ? demanda Picarel en essayant d'empêcher ses dents de claquer. 

\- J'ai pu dire où on était, oui, mais depuis, je n'ai plus de nouvelles....

Pour s'en assurer, il tira de nouveau le téléphone de sa poche, mais l'écran en était désespérément vide.

\- On fait quoi, alors ? demanda Jean-Marie.

Il n'avait pas l'air dde souffrir du froid autant qu'eux, bien emmitouflé qu'il était dans son manteau. La fourrure du capuchon entourait son visage d'une manière que Virgil trouvait tout à fait adorable. Des petites mèches rousses s'en échappaient, balayant son front et ses joues. 

\- Nous allons déjà nous mettre à l'abri du vent, proposa Virgil. Ca évitera à certains d'entre nous de se transformer en glaçons.

Il poussa Picarel vers l'habitacle de la Buick. L'égyptologue ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Virgil l'imita. Les sièges en cuir était froids sous leurs cuisses, et ils ne pouvaient pas mettre le chauffage en marche avec le moteur dans cet état. Mais au moins, ils étaient à l'abri du vent. Jean-Marie vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté, chassant les derniers flocons de son manteau. La banquette arrière de la Buick était large, mais pas assez pour trois hommes de taille adulte. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Ainsi serrés les uns contre les autres, ils auraient moins froid. Virgil tira du coffre deux plaids qu'il utilisait généralement quand il se retrouvait en pleine nature. il en drapa un sur leurs épaules, l'autre sur leurs jambes.

Quelques flocons se mirent à tomber, virevoltant paresseusement autour de la voiture. Jean-Marie se pressa un instant contre la vitre pour les admirer.

\- Ca ne va pas recouvrir la voiture, hein ? demanda Picarel, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

\- Ca ne tombe pas vraiment, répondit Virgil. Les secours seront arrivés bien avant. 

L'égyptologue se détendit légèrement. Virgil s'étira jusqu'au siège avant, s'attirant des grognements de protestation quand il souleva le plaid. Comme chaque fois qu'il partait par temps froid, il s'y était préparé. Il ramena son sac en toile sur ses genoux et l'ouvrit pour fouiller dedans. Il en tira d'abord un paquet de gâteaux au chocolat, puis un sans, ce n'était pas facile quand les goûts de ses deux camarades étaient diamétralement opposés. En revanche, le thermos plein de café aurait beaucoup plus de succès. En effet, dès qu'il défit le bouchon, Jean-Marie se détacha de la vitre et se jeta presque sur les genoux de Picarel dans sa hâte de l'atteindre. Virgil remplit trois tasses qu'il distribua, fit passer les gâteaux à la ronde. Il neigeait toujours, à l'extérieur, à peine un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Mais à l'intérieur, ils étaient presque bien, serrés qu'ils étaient tous les trois sous les vieux plaids, les tasses de café leur réchauffant les doigts. Virgil laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de Picarel, les petites mèches blondes dans sa nuque lui chatouillant la peau. Picarel bougea légèrement, et Virgil devina que Jean-Marie avait fait la même chose de l'autre côté. Ils restèrent ainsi, blottis les uns contre les autres, à regarder les flocons de neige tomber autour d'eux. Le silence était presque surnaturel, le seul bruit celui de leurs respirations qui s'entremêlaient. Virgil sentait la chaleur de la jambe de Picarel contre la sienne, se propager lentement dans son corps. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le souffle léger de l'égyptologue.

Un choc le tira du sommeil deux heures plus tard. Il cligna des yeux comme un hibou pris dans des phares. Il se dégagea du plaid et du bras de Picarel, qui émergeait lui aussi avec difficulté, et sortit de la voiture. Le froid mordant transperça immédiatement ses vêtements, le poussant à retourner à l'intérieur. Serrant les dents, il alla parler avec leur vaillant sauveteur, le suppliant de ramener sa voiture à bon port et en bon état. 

Cinq minutes plus tard, la Buick était arrimée à la dépanneuse, qui redémarra, l'entraînant derrière elle. Virgil s'était empressé de retourner au chaud se coller contre les deux autres sous les plaids. L'obscurité était presque entière à l'extérieur, les isolant dans leur petite bulle. 

\- Vous savez, remarqua Virgil, on devrait faire ça plus souvent. 

Il dut se réfugier contre la portière pour éviter la vengeance de Jean-Marie et de Picarel. Quelques gâteaux suffirent à acheter leur pardon, et ils se réinstallèrent. Virgil se laissa aller contre Picarel, contempla l'obscurité et les flocons dansant. Finalement, cette aventure ne se finissait pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait pensé...


End file.
